


Once Upon A December

by lizhero6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizhero6/pseuds/lizhero6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia AU | After the revolution that caused the death of the royal Reiss family, rumors speculate that the youngest princess Historia may have survived the killing of her family and that her grandfather is willing to pay a grand reward to the person who brings his beloved grandchild back to him.<br/>Former servant and professional con artist Ymir is certain she will succeed in tricking the old royal by presenting a look-alike to him. But the search for the right girl seems to fail, until she and her partner Hanji meet Krista, a young orphan that bears a very striking resemblance to the lost princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A December

There was a time, not too long ago, when St. Trost was the most lively and enchanting city in the whole country of Sina. There were beautiful, elegant palaces and about every night, there were grand parties and luxurious banquets.

The royal family of Sina, the Reiss family, were the brightest shining stars in this world full of glitter and glamour. Their family had already been ruling the land for 300 years, and of course, that called for a wonderful celebration.

A royal ball had been organized on a snowy winter’s night, a ball that was grander than one could have ever imagined. The dance floor was filled with dancing couples, with ladies in the most beautiful and colorful dresses and men who were dressed to the nines in the finest suites. The champagne was flowing and delicious, expensive foods were being served to the guests, who all enjoyed being in the company of the most important family in their country.

The King, his Queen and their five children were both among the dancers on the crowded dance floor, enjoying their time together. All of the children had beautiful blond hair and bright blue eyes, the five of them taking a huge likeness to their mother.

An older man entered the ballroom and took a seat on one of the thrones at the far end of the room, brushing one of his hands through his own fading blond hair. He gazed into the crowd, squinting his eyes to find one very special person.

"Grandpapa Erwin!" one of the royal children called out with a smile as she noticed him. The small girl immediately started to run towards the throne, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

The man embraced her. "Historia, my dear girl," he spoke to his granddaughter. "How I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Grandpapa," Historia told him as she looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Please do not return to Paris, you must stay here a little longer."

Her grandfather smiled while he searched for something in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Historia, but I must return to Paris soon. But I have something to make our separation more bearable." A little embellished box appeared in his hand.

"It's beautiful! Is it for me? Is it a jewelry box?" The girl stared at the golden box in awe.

Erwin laughed. "Yes, it's for you. But it's not a jewelry box, it's a music box. Just watch." He wound it up with a golden, shiny pendant and it started to play softly, while the figures inside the box twirled around.

"It's our lullaby!" Historia beamed.

"You can play this at night. Just pretend it's me singing."

_On the wind, ‘cross the sea. Hear this song and remember, soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December._

They both giggled as they finished their song.

Then Erwin handed his granddaughter the chained pendant. "Read what it says."

Historia took the pendant in her hands, examining it closely. " _Together in Paris_. Are we really going to Paris together? Oh, Grandpapa!" They hugged each other tightly with content smiles on their lips.

But just as they were letting go again, the room suddenly turned all dark and cold. Several footsteps sounded on the floor, echoing as they came closer. The people in the crowd gasped and stared at the intruders.

A small, blonde-haired girl had entered the ballroom, smirking as she made her way down towards the throne area. She was being followed by two men, one being extremely muscular and the other unusually tall.

She stopped in front of the King. "Well, aren't you having a wonderful party, my dear King?"

"How _dare_ you enter my palace without my permission," the King immediately answered, his eyes full of anger. "You three are traitors! You earned my trust and you misused it, therefore you no longer have any right to be among us."

The girl started to laugh. "Do you think _you_ can banish us, your Majesty? No, it shall be _us_ that banishes you and your entire family. I call a curse upon the entire Reiss family, your dynasty shall end tonight."

The faces of the guests dropped, all looking at the trio in horror. "

She cannot be serious, right?" a woman silently asked her partner. "Curses do not exist, do they?"

"Oh, but curses _do_ exist," the muscular man had heard. "Trust us, my dear royals, the entire Reiss family shall _die_ within fortnight. You have insulted the wrong people, your Majesty, and now you shall pay for your mistakes. We shall not rest until every single Reiss is dead and buried."

The girl cackled one last time and within mere seconds, the three intruders had vanished again and every single person in the ballroom started to panic, fearing for the lives of their royals and most importantly, their own.  
  


* * *

 

  
After the events of that night, something had changed in Sina. The citizens who had always been nothing but silent and obedient, decided that it was time for a change. Their objective was to start a revolution that would give power to the people instead of the royals. They wanted to destroy the royals, take everything they had ever loved and turn it all to dust and ashes.

The rebels soon destroyed the gates of the royal palace, finally finding their way to get in. There were guards, of course, but they weren't able to stop that many people from entering the grounds.

People inside were panicking, not knowing if they would survive that terrible night. Maids, guards and other servants were all running around the hallways, trying to escort every single royal or noble to a safer place.

"Wait, I left my music box in my room!" Historia suddenly realized. She turned around, escaping the grasping arms of some guards, as she ran back towards her own room.

"Historia!" her grandfather called her name. "Wait, Historia! Come back!" He went after her, determined to stop her before something happened. He knew the music box had become important for her, but it wasn't worth the risk of losing her.

They both reached her bedroom, Historia quickly grabbing the music box from the table. "I've got it!"

"Good, now please, come with me. We have to get out of here, together." Erwin took her free hand, hoping to guide his granddaughter to safety.

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard throughout the palace. Flames were rising just outside the window and Erwin knew that the rebels had reached the palace itself. They were probably inside already, doing everything they could to get close to the royal family.

"Come on, we must hurry!" Erwin urged again, walking back towards the doors.

"Wait!" a young looking servant girl, who had appeared out of nowhere, called out to the pair. She pointed at a small door, one that had been secretly hiding in the wall. "Please go through this door, it will lead you to the servant quarters. It's hidden and much safer for both of you."

Erwin hurried through the door, still holding Historia's hand tightly. As Historia entered the hidden tunnel behind it, she dropped the music box onto the ground.

"No, my music box!" she cried out as she tried to get back, but her grandfather wouldn't let her.

The brown-haired servant girl also tried to hold her back, gently blocking the entrance in the wall with her body. "Please, hurry. They are coming," she warned the princess. "Just go!" She gave her a little push and closed the door again, just when rebels started to enter the room.   
  


* * *

  
Erwin and Historia ran through the dark night, tired and scared. They didn't know where the rest of their family was, but they both suspected that they probably hadn't manage to escape the palace. It was a cruel thought, but they couldn't think about that right now. First, they had to get to safety.

It took them a while to reach the train station, which was crowded with people who all wished to escape. Erwin had no idea where all of the trains were heading to, but he did know that they had to get on one, no matter where it lead to. Anywhere would be better than to stay in the crumbling city of St. Trost, where the rebels would certainly kill them on sight.

One train was just leaving, though people were still jumping on board as it was leaving the platform. This was it. This was the train that would lead them far away from this hell, back to safety.

"We must get on this train," Erwin told his granddaughter. "Once we get on there, we will be safe."

Historia nodded to show him that she understood his words and they both got ready to jump on the train, running as hard as they could beside it.

Erwin was the first one to jump, holding onto Historia as he tried to pull her aboard. She was still running, but her legs were too short and too tired to keep up with the pace of the train.

"Keep up, sweetheart! Try to pull yourself up!" Erwin encouraged her.

"Don't let go of my hand!" The little girl tried, she tried so hard, but she just couldn't push herself up. The pull on their hands become too much and they were forced to let go. Historia stumbled backwards, hitting her head against the bricks of the platform. Her body just lay there, her eyes closed, no signs of life to be seen. And all Erwin could do was watch in horror as the only family member he had left disappeared forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the movie Anastasia a lot and it seemed to fit Yumikuri well, so I decided to turn it into a fic!  
> The fic will follow the basic storyline of the movie, but I will change up some things to fit the SNK universe and the characters better.
> 
> I hoped you will enjoy reading it!   
> Please keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, so some mistakes are bound to happen. Comments and tips are more than welcome and very appreciated!


End file.
